Old and New Memories
by AlienaCooper
Summary: Quite simply, Robin and Much had a friend when they were growing up. A boy called Joe Hunter, but there’s more to him than he was willing to give up. In season 1 and just before season 2. T for language.
1. Prologue Friends: The Family We Choose

Robin met Joe when he was seven. He was a peasant boy, son to a farmer. Five years old, dressed in pants and a loose top with longish hair. He looked miserable.

Robin was bored too. There were hardly any other people his age in the area, and he had just argued with Much, his only real friend around. Joe looked about right. Younger than him, easy to boss around. Not like that Marian girl- she was bossier than he was.

He walked over to the little boy, who was throwing stones into the pond, looking annoyed.

"Hey kid," Robin said standing next to him, feeling all grown up next to the smaller child, "what's up?"

"I'm bored," he replied, blandly, "I hate being the oldest."

"What's wrong with that? I'm the oldest."

"You got no brothers and sisters, matey," the little boy replied tiredly, imitating his father's language, "you're the young master of the house up there." He nodded towards it.

It wasn't going quite as he had planned. "Yeah well… doesn't that mean you have to show me respect!"

"No."

"What?!"

"You're my age- why should I treat you any different. You ain't the lord yet."

Not going his way at all. "I'm still better than you!"

The boy was on his feet in an instant. He was taller than Robin had first thought. Big for his age, Robin put him at about six. He had dark brown hair, and stormy blue eyes. His skin was weather beaten, and he was already covered in scratches from work.

"You are not," snapped the boy.

"I am too."

"Prove it."

"Prove it? How?!"

The little boy raised his fists, his feet spread to being shoulder width apart and his head ducked. "Beat me."

"What?"

"Beat me."

Robin crossed his arms, staring down at the boy. "Are you sure?"

"I'm certain?"

He weighed up the pros and cons of fighting the younger boy. If he backed down he was a coward, if he lost, he'd be an equal. If he won… the boy would basically become his slave. He grinned. There was only one way it could end.

Robin copied the other boys stance.

"I'll be fair," smirked the little boy, "you can swing at me first."

Robin looked surprised. "If you're sure."

For a moment or two he looked over his opponent. Then without warning, he struck out hitting… air. The boy had dodged the hit. Robin tried again and again, getting more and more frustrated. As a result, more and more tired.

"Stop dancing around!" he complained as the younger boy literally ducked under the swing.

"All right." The fist came from no where, hitting Robin in the nose, the next the he knew he had been head butted and he was on the floor with the younger boy standing above him, grinning.

"You're not better than me," grinned the little boy, "but you're not bad." He put out his hand. Cautiously Robin accepted. He knew how to loose graciously. "I'm Joe Hunter. Fred Hunter's son."

"Robin of Locksley- but you know that."

"Actually I never knew your name, just your face.," the little boy grinned from ear to ear. "Nice to meet you Robin."

The two were friends from then on. It was always the three of them, Robin, Much and Joe. Joe and Robin sided together often, they were closer and had very dominant personalities. It meant they were close, but also that they were rivals. It was one of the reasons why Much became his man servant in later years, Robin trusted them both, but Joe was too independent.

Joe got work at the nobles house as a stable boy. Which really just meant there was more time for them to mess around together, have some fun.

In those years, Joe started out being the tallest, up until the time he reached about fifteen, then Much and Robin beat him. He ended up being quite a short man, never meant that he was underestimated.

In that time, Much and Joe had heard a lot about Marian. The daughter of the Sheriff of Nottingham. Not all of it good. Often Robin complained about her being bossy and rude. That was until he was about fifteen. Then all of that started to change.

Much and Joe teased him about it solidly for two years, then finally Robin could take it no longer and decided it was time for them to meet. He still considered Marian far too bossy, he just found it now something that made her desirable.

Marian was visiting Locksley with her father, she was sixteen, Robin seventeen. Their romance had hardly flourished, the friendship on the other hand had.

Much and Joe had been waiting outside throwing a ball between the two of them, getting bored. Robin brought out Marian, and whistled to his friends.

Traditional Much, he became quiet, flushing red, speaking very little. Joe… was usual Joe. He was charming, sweet, conversational, and hardly flirtatious. He understood that this was 'Robin's girl', he just wanted her to feel comfortable. Marian on the other hand had never felt so comfortable with a male before, with no feeling of threat that he might become romantically attracted to her.

It was strange, and yet made sense.

Over a period of a few months, Marian almost spent more time with Joe than she did with Robin. Simply because she felt safer with him, he would listen to her, argue with her, agree with her. Robin was a gentleman, but he had yet to learn how a lady like herself would want to be treated.

It lead to Joe and Robin's first big fight since they were kids.

"She's my girl!"

"I know that! She's just a friend of mine. Like you bloody are! Don't you get that?"

"So how come your spending so much time with her?"

"Because she's good to talk to! Girls have opinions too you know. Maybe you should try talking to her like that. Christ don't act so up yourself!"

"Yeah well-"

"Look, Robin, read my lips. I do not fancy Marian. I am not attracted to her in the slightest. She is your girl, you will end up marrying her. And I look foreword to the day when I am best man at your marriage. So for the love of God get off me!"

Robin sighed. He had Joe pinned to the ground, he was sitting on top of him, his hands almost ripping at his friend's clothes. He released him and flopped to the ground next to him. Robin's own lip was bleeding and he could feel a black eye coming up. Once again, Joe was hardly scratched, but a nasty welt was coming up on his cheek bone.

"Sorry."

"Yeah yeah," muttered Joe, "don't be so paranoid."

"I just…"

"Love her?"

"No!"

Joe started laughing, he jumped to his feet. "What ever, just don't hurt her."

"Is that possible?"

Joe just shook his head, walking away.

Sometimes, Joe was a complete mystery to Robin.

Marian on the other hand was just as confused as Robin. At the age of sixteen she was already used to having a lot of attention put on her. Joe was certainly paying attention to her, but not the sort she was used to. She had her suspicions… she simply had to test them.

For about a week, without Robin being present, Marian flirted with Joe. Fairly obvious. She flattered her eye lashes, touched his arm, his leg. She pressed herself to him. She got nothing. He acted as though she weren't doing anything out of the ordinary. He might have said "it's a bit hot in here" or something to that effect. But otherwise. Nothing.

To Marian, that was as good as a confession. Joe Hunter was… not interested in females. It had to be the only explanation.

Months Marian began to avoid him more and more. Joe noticed quite quickly, he was hurt, but suspected that she had caught on to Robin's jealousy. That was all he put it down to.

Robin was not so fooled. He tried to talk to Marian, tried to reason with her. He never got to why Marian was avoiding his best friend. Just when he was starting to get really concerned- everything changed back to how it was. As far as Marian and Joe were concerned, nothing had happened. They laughed it off when Robin tries to bring it up. Robin never found out why that was.

It happened almost exactly a year after Marian and Joe met. Marian could not take it any more, and asked Joe out for a walk. Joe himself was quite happy, he hoped it would rekindle their friendship. He had always liked being friends with Robin's girlfriend.

Finally Marian faced him.

"Joe."

"Yes!" he looked up at her.

"Are… are you… do you like men?"

Joe frowned, staring at her. "What?"

"Do you like men?"

For some reason, he seemed to find this quite funny. A smirk grew across his somewhat effeminate features. He was definitely a good looking guy, small sharp nose, defined jaw line, full lips, wide stormy blue eyes and brown hair, bleached in places by the sun. He was slim, but he was muscular, and strong for someone his size. He wasn't tall for a guy, only a little taller that Marian herself. When he smirked, he looked almost evil.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"No!" his eyebrow raised. "Maybe…" the other joined it. "Yes… fine- yes."

He chuckled. "I should have figured it out."

"Are you?"

"Nope. Not in the slightest."

"But… you've never… I mean… you're… sixteen… and you've…"

"So?"

"But…" She was confused.

"Because I'm not attracted to you?"

"No!"

He laughed, almost cruelly. "Not everyone is Marian. You're a lovely girl, just not my type."

"Then what the hell is?"

He hesitated. "It doesn't matter."

"Well yes it does- prove that you're not!"

"And if I am then what?"

"What?"

"If I was- what would you do? Report me to the church? Tell Robin? Have my entire family disgraced?"

"No I-"

"Then don't make this a fuckin' issue!"

Marian stopped. She stared at Joe. The look in her eyes was different to what Joe was used to. "Joe… what's happened to your voice?"

"What about it?"

"It's… higher- you sound like a girl…"

His eyes widened, then he shook it off, coughing. "I get like that when I'm angry," his voice was bad to normal, "my sisters have always teased me about that."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"Four, and mum might be pregnant again."

"That's unusual…"

"What is?"

"Usually family's stop having children after they have a son. Not intentionally anyway."

Joe paled . "You're family stopped."

"Noble family- different rules. And besides, my mother died when I was quite young. Father never wanted to marry again."

He had been found out. "Don't tell anyone," he whispered, his voice was back to being high pitched, his effeminate features appeared for feminine than ever. "I just need to do it for my family… I'm the only boy they have."

"You're not a boy," snapped Marian, "why should you-"

"Five girls, sickly mother, only my father works. I work as well. Girls can't always get well paying jobs. Especially at my age."

"What's your real name?"

"Josephine Seanna Hunter. Jo for short."

Marian smiled. "Makes sense really… Jo… Joe… just add an 'e'."

"Yeah… I was named after my grandmother."

Marian frowned. "But should Robin's father-"

"He knows. He and my father go way back. Dad moved away for a while, came back here when I was four. Decided it was best that outside I was a boy a year later. Before little girl clothes were too difficult for me to move around in, so I had always worn boys clothes. Robin's father chose to go along with the trick, because it would help dad. He's a good guy… I'm grateful to him too. Giving me a job, treating me like a boy."

Marian sighed. She studied her friend. Somehow she was surprised she had never guessed earlier. A lot of Jo's attributes were fairly feminine. Personality traits as well features.

"You have to keep my secret," begged Jo, "please!"

"Of coarse I will. Just promise me something."

"Anything?"

"When it's just the two of us, wear a dress?"

Jo made a face. "I don't like dresses."

"You're just used to being a boy."

Jo shrugged. "Well… we'll see…"

The two left the forest feeling much better. Jo finally had someone out of her family knowing who she really was and Marian had a friend she knew she could trust.

The rest, as far as Marian, Robin and much were concerned, was history. Robin's father died when Robin was eighteen, making him the lord of Locksley. Much became his man servant, Joe the head of his household with Thornton as his guide until Thornton believed Joe to be ready.

Two years late Marian and Robin were engaged. Joe and Much practically mauled Robin that it took him so long to arrange the marriage, the party the three of them had that night lasted almost too long. They awoke in the morning with pounding headaches.

Later that day Jo slipped off to go and congratulate Marian herself.

Marian was in hysterics when she set eyes on the severely hung over Jo. Jo was not happy.

"I've just come here to say congrats- I can leave you know-"

"Just come in," chuckled Marian, "and put on a damn dress, I want to be able to talk to you properly."

Irritated, Jo did as she was told and wore the plain blue dress, and put on the smallest amount of make up possible. Once the two were alone, Marian noticed something very strange about her friend. She was quieter than normal. Happy, but not ecstatic.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Jo had turned her voice back to being a girl's.

"Liar."

"It's nothing just-"

There was a pause.

"Go on…"

"It's nothing. Just feeling a bit left out you know."

Marian sighed. "Listen, I've been thinking. Maybe it's time you… gave this up. You know? Became a girl for-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't. Not till Lizzie gets married- I can't even think about it till then."

"Lizzie's ninteen-"

"Exactly."

Marian put her head to one side. "Are- are you in love with Robin?"

Jo looked up startled. "What?"

"I mean I don't mind if you are, but you-"

"Me in love with… with Robin?" a grin stretched across her face.

"Well… yeah…"

The laughter started. Getting more and more hysterical. She was practically crying.

"Marian, p-please," she choked, "I have seen that boy in more embarrassing situations that you probably ever will! I grew up with him, saw him every single day of my life for the past fifteen years. In love with him? Never in a million years!"

The older girl chuckled at herself. That made sense. Marian had known Robin for about as long, but she had never really been with him as long as Jo had been.

"Besides," her laughter had stopped to a small chuckle and a grin, "he's a pain in he arse- why you agreed to marry him I don't know." She smiled, more gently, "you're too good for him, but I don't think you two would find anyone else who would suit the two of you better." She winked. "You'll certainly argue for the rest of your life."

Marian put her arm around Jo holding her tightly. "I can't wait for you to get married too."

Jo shook her head. "No thanks. Personally I don't like the idea of marriage- and that's not just because I've spent most of my life acting like a boy."

Marian said nothing. It was a classic Jo thing so say, so she wasn't that surprised. At the same time, she was a little sad for her. It was going to be a long time before she'd be able to show anyone who she really was.

It was a year later before things started really taking a turn for the worst. Robin and Marian had both promised each other a long engagement. A year , even two didn't seem all that bad. Then the slow build up of energy in Robin just had to be released. He finally announced that he and Much were going to the Holy Land to fight to get their land back.

Joe was furious. At first he, Jo was still a 'he in their eyes', demanded that he come with them. He did not want to be abandoned by his friends, or abandon his friends to a strange country where the violence was inevitable. He did not believe for a moment that Robin or Much would be able to take the horrors that she had heard from veterans returning from there.

And still Robin was stubborn. He was going and that was final. He refused to let Joe come with him telling him that _he _was the only man that he trusted Marian's life with. That Joe was the only one who could keep the person who was to look after his lands and his people in check. That Joe was too independent to come with him and take orders, instead he was needed in Locksley, and in England, to keep an eye on the goings on at home and keep him updated.

That evening, Robin and Much left, with only Joe as their witness that they were gone. The villagers knew, they had bid their master good bye, with prayers and little tokens of good luck to bore him safely there, keep him alive and bring him home. He was a favourite amongst them.

Joe was left to pick up the pieces. She became Jo and met with Marian, comforting her, promising that Robin would come home and look after her. That he would marry her as soon as he arrived home.

Yet, as a future playwright would soon say, hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. Marian was furious, hurt and upset that Robin had left, had abandoned her. As much as Jo tried to tell her that he had not, there was no reasoning with her. Jo simply hoped that thing would change soon.

They did. For the worse.

Guy of Gisborne took over Locksley as it's guardian. Soon the people were frightened of him, even Thornton was under his thumb. The only one with the guts to have a mind of his own was Joe Hunter. He stayed the head of the household, along side Thornton, but Gisborne kept his dark eyes on him. Making sure.

Vaisey became the sheriff of Nottingham instead of Marian's father. Prince John's hold on England tightened. Plots against the rightful king grew. The taxes on the people increased to the point where people were starving so as not to be hung.

Joe became restless. For a year she kept her tongue. Simply because her family were still in Locksley. For a year she endured watching Gisborne's pathetic attempts to woo Marian. For one whole year she kept her temper and her words. Then… her family moved to London. Joe stayed behind. And finally, she could take no more of the torture of having to be under the thumb of an unfair and controlled lord, watcher her people suffer.

One night, Joe stole. She took a little amount of coins and jewels to sell. She quietly distributed the coins amongst the families. Enough to pay their taxes for two months. It wasn't enough, but it would do.

She knew she would be caught, that was what she was counting on. She kept the jewels, hid the clumbsily, under her bed in a sack. The missing small fortune was discovered. Gisborne was furious. The house was searched and soon the jewels were found under Joe's bed.

'He' was brought before Gisborne. He had been beaten, his lip was bloody, his eye was black and his cheek swollen And still he was smirking as though he were king.

"What do you have to say about this?"

"Say? Whad'ya mean say?" he looked up at him from beneath hooded eyes, "I took ya shit, got some of my own shit- deal with it. You don't need it."

"So you admit you're a thief?"

"Admit it! I wear that with fuckin' honour and pride mate. I stole off some moron who thinks he's a lord! Where is Gisborne anyway, sir? I've never heard of it."

Joe was so calm, so cocky. So… frustrating. Gisborne stormed to hit him himself. Once he reached the little man, Gisborne found himself hesitating. He was still standing straight, his head held high and his bloodied lips smirking as though he had won. If Gisborne hit him, he would just be confirming that.

"Lock him up tonight," hissed Gisborne, "we take him to Nottingham for a trial tomorrow."

Joe laughed. "Fair trial right? Yeah right- I'll be hung on the spot."

"You're a thief."

"No- I'm a martyr. A thief implies I took something that is yours."

"You took from the master of this house."

"Who is my friend. Who would have wished for me to take from a pillaging piece of sh-" the slap echoed about the room. And still Joe spoke. "Piece of shit like you."

And still the smirk stayed.

That very evening. Joe escaped. Keeping her locked up in the house was a bad idea. She knew the house like the back of her hand. Better even. By the time morning came, she had taken some more money, this time for herself, some food, clothes, played a prank, taken a horse and was long gone.

Gisborne was furious! Not only had he woken to find his clothes covered in shit, with a note attached saying 'here's your money back, with some interest', but he was made to look a fool. Something he would not stand for.

As for Jo. She left Marian a note, not wanting to risk her life for knowing what had happened to her. Gisborne knew of their friendship, and probably suspected that Jo would go there.

Marian found the note the next day, attacked to an arrow at the foot of her bed. It said:

'I hope to see you again- you are the best friend I could have asked for. Keep safe. I love you. Josephine Seanna Hunter.'

Another person to have left Marian without so much as a note good bye. It left Marian feeling bitter. And still… she understood, especially after Gisborne had come round to explain the situation, that Jo had more of a reason to run so fast than Robin did.

Two more years passed. Marian heard nothing from Jo in that time. She missed her friend, but hoped what ever she was doing it was bringing her happiness and keeping her safe.

The finally, Robin returned.

During the party that Robin had set up for his people he kept asking around for Joe. He had not heard from him in years. He could find him no where. All he knew was that he had disappeared two years before, at the dead of night. No one really knew why.

When Robin finally had a chance to speak to Marian, even she did not have a definitive answer.

"She- he was accused of theft from Gisborne," Marian told him.

"Theft? What for?"

"Probably your people. I heard them talking once soon after they left, about them finding money they did not know they had, before for two months taxes. It wasn't long after the introduction of higher taxes."

"Joe did that?"

"I think so."

"Sounds about right."

"But he was caught. Gisborne practically sentenced him to the gallows. So… he ran. Taking somethings with him and…" Marian grinned, "covered his room in… uh… horse dung."

Robin chuckled. "Does sound about right. Joe's never been the regular type."

'You have no idea…' thought Marian. Aloud she said, "I haven't heard from him since. I'm not sure if he's been on the run… or if he's safe. But I'm fairly sure Gisborne will be crowing once he's found."

Robin looked thoughtful for a moment. "Very likely to be true."

Marian silently wandered if perhaps she should tell Robin his best friend's secret. At the same time, she felt it would be wrong. Jo had yet to tell her to tell Robin. Until that day, Marian would keep that secret with her.

Deep in her heart, Marian was certain neither she nor Robin would see Jo ever again. She wished that she would but somehow she sincerely doubted it.

Robin on the other hand was far more hopeful. He prayed that as soon as word of his return had spread, Joe would come home. And together they could make a difference to England. Robin, Joe and Much together.

Didn't seem that unlikely…


	2. New Acquaintances

It happened just after Djaq had joined herself to the Robin's gang. Djaq, John and Allan were out hunting for that evening dinner. They hadn't seen much all day.

"Did you hear that?" asked Djaq suddenly, standing up. John pulled her down.

"We are hunting, we're meant to."

"No- nothing like that. Sounded like a horse."

"Coming this way?"

"No! Like a sort of whiny, like it's in pain."

"Forget it- we can hardly heal a horse."

Djaq stood. "I'm going to see." She took off. The two men looked at each other and followed her. Not a moment later they practically tripped over her. Sure enough there was a horse, lying on the ground, it almost looked miserable. But it wasn't the horse that Djaq was attending to.

On the ground, surrounded by a small pool of red lay a young woman, early to mid twenties. She battered quite badly. Her dress was ripped where a knife or a sword had cut through it, blood was congealing in it slowly. Her would be quite pretty face was was bruised and bleeding at her lip and just above her eye. Her cheeks were turning purple and there was a nasty gash just below her collar bone. She was just breathing.

"How long has she been here?" breathed Allan, dropping to his knee beside Djaq.

"About two hours."

"She's alive?" asked John.

"Just. We'll take her back to the camp."

"Camp! But-"

"Allan, she's passed out," Djaq told him, "even she she wakes up on the way she's going to be very disorientated. She's lost too much blood to be any danger."

"And the horse?"

"We'll take her too, she doesn't seem to have left her side."

It didn't take long, they were soon back at their camp for that week. They placed her in the nearest bed. Allan and John went back out for food, and the herbs that Djaq asked for. Djaq stayed behind to care for the mysterious girl. Alone she was able to see the extent of her wounds. Even the scars from old wounds.

Djaq sighed, pressing water to the girl's head, have stopped the bleeding entirely from her open wounds.

"Where have you come from," she murmured in her own language.

*

Evening came, and the rest of the gang arrived. Allan and John had taken to preparing the rabbits, three of them that day, for Much to took. Robin, Much and Will had been making their deliveries.

"Who's horse?" asked Robin as he entered their clearing, spotting the horse grazing on a patch of grass.

"Hers," Allan jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the girl.

"Djaq's?" Much was surprised.

"No! The girl's."

"Djaq is a girl…"

Allan sighed and Djaq chuckled moving aside so that her comrades could see the girl they were caring for.

The three of them winced, Robin joined Djaq.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked. We found her a few hours ago."

"Has she woken up?"

Djaq shook her head. "Her body is responding well to the herbs so she should be up in a couple of days. So far I've been able to get her to drink treated water so her energy doesn't go entirely. "

"A couple of days?"

"She lost a lot of blood."

Robin nodded, then looked down at her. He frowned. She looked somewhat familiar. Like someone he knew, or he'd seen her somewhere before. He simply could not place her.

"Much!"

"Yes?" he walked over, then frowned. He had the same feeling.

"Have we seen her before?"

"I'm… I… I dunno… she's familiar."

Robin nodded frowning. He shook his head. "She can tell us when she wakes up."

Over the next two days, they took it in turns to watch over their accidental guest. In case she woke up, or something happened.

It was afternoon, the sun high over head. Will, Allan and Djaq were back at camp. Djaq had predicted that she would wake that day, so wanted to be near her in case.

Will was nearest, apparently trying to make something clever out of wood, as usual. He heard a small moan. He frowned, then continued. It came again. He turned around. The young woman was stirring, her hand was at her head, her eyes were blinking awake.

Will was at her side in a moment. He wanted to call to the others, but he did not dare scare her. Slowly she looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Morning," he said pleasantly, "you've been out for a while you thir-"

There was a blade at his throat. He looked at the young woman. She had stormy blue eyes, just then they appeared almost grey. They seemed heavily hooded as she glared at him.

Slowly he put down the cup and gourd, then raised his hands.

"It's all right, miss," he said calmly. He was half unsurprised by her reaction. She had been beaten up, unlikely by any females, and here was a strange man at her bed side. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Wha- what?" she looked confused.

"We found you, this is our camp."

Her eyes clouded. Her grip on the sword loosened, it started to wobble. "Where…?"

"Just a little way from here. You had a horse with you, a big mare. Chestnut, white socks and star."

"Yeah… th-that's Vanora…"

The sword dropped to the ground with a clatter, the girl had her hands to her head, covering her eyes. She was thoroughly confused.

Will's companions heard the sword clatter and came running. By then Will had managed to get her to sit up, needing his support as she drank water slowly from the cup he had handed her.

Djaq smiled as she saw her. She came forewords. The young woman looked unsure, involuntarily backing away.

"They're friends," Will said, "we work together." He hesitated. Allan filled him in.

"We're outlaws."

The girl snorted. "No shit." Her voice was a little rough from lack of use, but fairly feminine. Her attitude was a somewhat rougher version of Marian's. It was strange to see that so soon. "Feel safer out here than in a damn house any day."

"Out lawed?" asked Djaq, taking Will's place in supporting her.

"Round here? Yeah. But I wouldn't be surprised if they've forgotten about it now you know. Petty crime- ran away," she shrugged, "Gisborne's an ass though."

The three comrades laughed. They liked this girl already.

"So… who are you? What are you doing in this part of the woods?" asked Allan.

"You mean your part?"

"Sort of," agreed Will.

She looked between them then shrugged, trying to sit up on her own, failing miserably. "Fair enough." She paused. "To be honest… I was returning from Scotland. I was looking for help from our Scottish brothers as it were. Didn't work. The ones who wanted to help were out strengthen by those in power who didn't. Fuckin' frustrating." She shrugged. "I've been making my way home ever since. Not much fun as it was. I hadn't realised Nottingham's Sheriff had become so powerful or our… illustrious prince." She leaned over and spat on the floor purposefully. "So I reach the boarders of Nottingham's reach and I get faced with Nottingham castle guards. For a moment I thought they were some sort of boarder control- which made no sense. England's a free country- we can go where we please. So I thought."

"Things have changed," nodded Will.

"Too much, kid, way too much. Then these morons, three of them, ugly bastards-"

"They work in three now," supplied Allan, "too scared of outlaws."

The young woman's grin was positively evil. "Don't blame 'em really. Now shush- I en't finished. They demanded road tax off me. Now normally I'd be happy to pay, I thought it would be a little amount. They ask for three damn shillings! I don't have that much money to my name damnit! So i refuse to pay this… this tax, claiming I was new in town and therefore they have no right to demand tax off me. They start pushing me round, I get pissy, so I…" she paused, "," she said quickly. She shook her head ashamed of herself. "It'll be fine- he's just following his master's orders. I was just pissed off. So of coarse they chase after me, that includes the injured fucker, beat the crap out of me. Unfortunately they didn't really rely on Nora being so… violent."

"Me neither," muttered Allan, rubbing his arm. He had only wanted to lead the poor horse, and still she had nipped his arm and followed her master faithfully.

"She bit into one of their legs. They scarpered, I collapsed. I think Nora kept look out. She's good at that."

Djaq nodded. "England must have changed a lot since you were away."

"I've only been away a few years- and this happens. This is ridiculous! I'm fuckin' glad people are doing something about it."

The three of them exchanged grins. "So what's your name?" asked Djaq.

"Josephine, but you can call me Jo," she replied, almost sleepily, she was still recovering, "and you guys?"

"I'm Djaq."

"Will."

"Allan A'dale. We're Robin Hood's men."

Jo sat up straight. "You're who?"

"Robin Hood's men."

"And woman," sighed Will.

Jo's eyes were wide. "Robin Hood… you mean Robin of Locksley- rightful lord of Locksley."

"One and the same- you have heard some stuff about England then," beamed Allan.

"I have to go." She pushed herself to her feet practically collapsing again. She was still dressed in her tattered dress, Djaq had cleaned it and dressed her in it once again, not sure of what else to do.

"You shouldn't move," Djaq tried to catch her arm, "you could do yourself damage."

"I have to go, now," insisted Jo. She stumbled towards Vanora, who was on the standing beside a tree looking tranquil.

"Jo you-"

Jo stopped in her tracks. She looked down. A nasty cut in her stomach had reopened, as had the one at her collar bone. She took a clumsy step foreword then fell.

"Whoops!"

She collapsed straight into the leader's arms.

"Careful there, you're still not better."

She looked up at him. He had hardly changed since she had seen him. He might have aged a little with experience, but he still refused to shave properly, his eyes were still that forest green and he was just as muscular, if not more so then before. He was the same as she had remembered him. Which was bad.

"I have to go," she pushed herself away from him. Or attempted to. It didn't work.

Robin sighed. "You're just as bad as a few others I know." He picked up, arm behind her back the other beneath her knees, carrying her back to the makeshift bed. "If you leave now, you'll die," he told her, "I'm no doctor and I can tell you that."

She blinked up at him blearily. All of a sudden his image before her eyes clouded. She felt sick, nauseous.

Djaq was by her side. "Drink this- it will help you sleep."

"No sleep."

"It will help you get better," she promised.

Grudgingly, Jo drank the mixture, smiled a little at the taste, then fell asleep again almost immediately. Djaq shooed the boys away so she could attend to the girl in private.

In that time, Will and Allan took it in turns to relay what Jo had told them of her story and who she was. They lapped it in, understanding.

Jo woke the next day. Her head was clouded, she was disoriented. She felt around for her sword, she needed it near her.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she found it, and held it up against her enemy, intending to get to her feet. Only to have the weight of her weapon over power her, causing her to drop it. Above her, Djaq laughed.

"You don't understand what it means to be injured do you, Jo?"

Jo shook her head, recognising the voice from the day before. She felt safe again. She lay on her back. "No… I don't like being sick or being injured. So it doesn't happen often."

Djaq handed her a small cup of water. Jo forced herself to sit up and drank from it slowly, hydrating her parched mouth and throat. "Thanks for looking after me."

"It's what we do," Djaq shrugged, she took back the cup, then looked at Jo, "you know… you move like a man."

Jo turned her head to look up at Djaq. "You know… you look like a man."

For a moment, the two women eyed each other up, sizing the other up, judging what the other had said and why. It took a second, then the two grinned. An understanding passed between them. Something men would never comprehend. The two felt immediately, though the other did not know it, that they could become very good friends. There was certainly a kinship between them.

From a distance, in the shadows, Robin watched the interaction between them. He had seen it before, he could have sworn he had seen it before. Something was not right, if his déja vu was so strong, and for so long, it wasn't right.

SIlently, Robin left. He made his way to Marian's house at Kingsgate. There was no one around and he was certain he could have walked through the front door without any trouble, but he wanted to see Marian alone. Creeping round the back of the house, Robin jumped caught the bar and swung himself up to her window. He tapped on the window sill, sitting down, as she brushed her hair.

"Morning Robin," she said calmly.

"What? No shock? No gasps! That's no fun."

Robin swung his legs into her room.

"I could see you in the mirror."

Robin frowned, then caught a glimpse of himself in her eye line in the mirror. He muttered darkly then got off the to join her in her room.

"I could call for someone you know. You'd be in trouble with father."

"Hardly- how do I know there isn't some official here? Then where would we be?"

"I'd be in the Sheriff's good books, you'd be in the gallows."

Robin laughed. This is what he loved about Marian. Her spirit, her guts and her irritating habit of knocking him down a few notches. Before he had gotten closer to Marian, that had been Joe's job. Now he was missing…

"You wanted to tell me something?" asked Marian casually.

Robin looked up, then shook his head. He sat heavily on the corner of her sear, putting them back to back. "Ask you something?"

"Which was…?"

"Have you ever had a feeling of… deja vu?"

"Yes- of coarse. Everyone has."

"But… has it lasted days? And only about one person?"

Marian chuckled. "That isn't déja vu, that's you recognising someone. There is a difference."

"Yeah- but I dunno where from. It's beginning to worry me…" he explained to Marian of how Djaq found the girl and brought her back to the camp to look after her. How she tried to leave then when she woke this morning trying to attack or defend herself, Robin wasn't sure.

"There's just something about her. I know I've seen her somewhere but I don't know where. What if she's a spy? What if I've seen her in the court and she's just pretending to be woman in distress."

"The wounds were real weren't they? She genuinely didn't move for two days? People have been watching her every moment?"

"Well… yeah… I guess but-"

"You're too suspicious. What if she just reminds you of someone?"

"If she does I can't think who."

"What's her name?"

"Josephine. Jo for short. Strange that really."

Marian froze. Josephine. Jo. That was… it had to be… and Robin did recognise her from somewhere. She could not let on she had any idea of why she was, if it was the Josephine she was thinking of, then her secret could not come out yet.

"Josephine doesn't sound like a name from the court and most ladies would not let their name be shortened." She paused. She needed confirmation it was the Jo she remembered. "What does she look like?"

Robin shrugged. "Tall for a girl, long brown hair, bit bleached, darkish skin. She's got kinda big hands, long fingers, but almost weirdly long. She'd be pretty, but she's kinda battered at the moment." He turned in his seat, "and I've you to compare her to."

Marian hit him with her brush. "Now now Robin- play nice." She sighed then stood up. "I want to meet her."

"What? Why?"

"If she is a lady of the court I'll recognise won't I?"

Robin shrugged, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Now?"

"Of coarse. I'll meet you down stairs."

Robin left the house quickly, climbing out the window and saddled her horse and waited for her. She met him outside quite quickly and climbed on behind him. With her arms around his waist, Robin smiled to himself, kicked the horse and set off.

Not too long later they were back at camp. Robin could not have been away more than three hours but already there were noticeable changes. Mostly the fact that Allan was being beaten at cards.

Jo had gotten changed. She was dressed in breeches, a loose shirt and a warm cloak, probably a mixture of the men's, nothing of Djaq's would have fitted her.

She was still beat up quite badly, but she was moving more freely. Her nastier wounds had closed, but she still had to be careful. The bruises on her face were healing slowly.

Strangely, she still appeared almost feminine. Which was strange for Marian to see. Through the bruises and of the few years gone by, Marian recognised Jo immediately. There was Jo, the friend she had missed for nearly three years.

"I told ya," grinned Jo, taking his money, grinning, "anything a man can do- a woman can do better."

"I've never heard anyone else say that aloud before," Marian said, stepping foreword, behind her Robin, tried o pull her back. To no avail. He was surrounded by wilful women.

For a moment he wandered what had happened to those docile females he had heard about, even _seen, _in the courts. Apparently they were a dying breed. Not that he minded of coarse.

Jo turned around. For a split second her eyes widened, she had the desperate urge to run and her friend and tackle her to the ground, hugging her desperately. Rationality intervened, and Jo realised that it would be a grave mistake on her part. She did not need Robin or Much knowing who she was just yet. As much as she missed them, wanting to embrace them both, explain why she had lied to them for so long. But it was just not the time.

"More women should be saying it," shrugged Jo, getting up, crossing her arms, then grinned, "a lady- out here in this neck of the woods? I am surprised." Snapped her heels together, straightening her back, she put her left arm behind her back, bowed at the waist with her right arm arms her abdomen. She was teasing Marian, and both women knew it.

"She's one of us," sighed Djaq, beckoning Marian over to have a little something to eat, "she just works the system inside rather than out."

"Oh," Jo frowned then sat down, somewhat painfully, "so… she's a female more sensible version of hero Robin Hood."

"Hey," Allan knocked the top of her head as he passed her to get some lunch, "Robin might find it hard to work without Marian- but what good would Marian's snooping be if she didn't have Robin?"

Jo just grinned to herself. She could think of a few things, only voicing them then seemed like a bad idea. Instead she busied herself with getting some lunch for herself.

It was that knowing smile that finally got to Robin. Of anything about her, he knew where that smile had come from. His oldest friend, his missing friend Joe Hunter. But Hunter was a fairly common surname, and why would a family have two children, probably nearly the same age, have the same nick name? It made little sense to Robin. And still that smile was unmistakable. If that was Joe's irritatingly knowing smile, Robin would have shot himself.

So what on Earth was it doing on a girl?

An hour later, the gang took off. There had been talk of a noble taking the North road into Nottingham that day, and they planned to take most of the money. Originally there had been concerns about who would stay with Jo, with Marian there, it was no longer an issue.

Leaving Marian behind to 'look after' Jo, the gang left quickly to get their contributions from the rich.

For a moment, the two waited for the sounds of the men (Djaq was impossible to hear) to vanish. Finally the two looked at each other, the next thing they knew, they were holding each other in a clinging embrace. Silently tears fell from their eyes. It may have only been three years, but for that whole time Marian had never known of Jo was dead or alive. Jo had not been sure if Marian had been safe. For the two of them it was a reunion long over due.

When then finally broke apart, Marian filled her in on Sheriff Vaisey's hostile take over, Gisborne given Robin's lands, Robin being outlawed and why. Finally, Gisborne's unrelenting attention.

Jo snorted into her cup of water. "I'm not surprised you know," she giggled, "ol' Gizzy guts was after you long before you realised it."

"He's not that pathetic."

"He bloody is."

"How do you know?"

"I pay attention, luv, besides, I was the one handling his affairs for the first year remember? I know how many times he made it a point to come and visit. He made me buy the flowers." Marian's eyes widened. "Believe you me- you wants you in his bed."

"Don't be so crude! You're not a man any more."

It was at this point that Robin returned. He only heard the last part of Marian's sentence, "man any more." Now that could mean any number of things. The problem was if he interrupted he'd never know. The carriage was still a little while away, his gang was still setting up. He could wait for a few moment.

"So what? I can still act like a man," it was Jo speaking, "I still talk like one half the time. I blame those two you know- they were more perverted than you think."

"What- Much?"

"Nah- oh Lord and Master," Jo laughed, "I must have picked it up from him all his," and then something incredible happened. Jo changed her voice. It became deeper, rougher, huskier, and very masculine, "I'm the best I'm the lord- you must serve me- no wait Joe! Don't hit me damnit!" She sounded exactly, _exactly_, like Joe Hunter. "Ah those were the days… I miss them you know. I had to act like a girl when I was in Scotland, believe me, English male up there? Death wish! They're more likely to listen to a woman. Surprising amount of respect for the English women."

"How'd it go up there?"

"Not good..."

The conversation had progressed to Jo explaining to Marian the reason for her visit to Scotland. Something Robin was already aware of. Instead, he slunk off, feeling somewhat… he wasn't even sure. It could have been anger, frustration, confusion or hurt.

Was Jo... Joe? The voice was right, that smile was undeniable, and her face... her physicality, everything about her reminded him of someone. Because it was on a girl, he had no idea who, now he was certain it was- but it couldn't be. Joe was a boy, a male, one of them one of the lads. He fought with them, teased with them, pulled pranks with them, bathed- he cut himself off. That wasn't true. They never bathed together, Joe always found excuses not to, or Fred Hunter came to get him… Robin's own father would intervene if something along those lines happened.

He frowned to himself as he slunk away, not bothering to grab his dagger. He wouldn't need it. There were many things that did not add up about the idea that Jo was Joe Hunter but the same went for Joe Hunter being a boy. His head was spinning.

By the time he reached the others, the carriage was almost upon them, they were readying to spring it without him. Despite his confusion, Robin put those thoughts aside. Now he had to think about his people, the people around him, making sure they could eat.

He ran down the slope, his hood up, his bow out. He stood in the middle of the road, feet over shoulder width apart, arms crossed, smirk on his face. He forgot about Robin of Locksley and Joe Hunter- now he was focused on Robin Hood and all his attributes.


	3. Strange Reunions

Chapter 2

Strange Reunions

A few weeks passed. Jo was healing slowly. Very slowly. She refused to see an physician, claiming she trusted only Djaq to treat her. Even if she would go against what her physician advised her.

As her wounds healed and her strength came back, she stared training herself again. She would do exercises every morning and evening, before she ate. She would borrow swords from the men to practise getting used to the weight and using it again. She borrowed bows and arrows (utter spell bound by the Sarcaren design) to practise aim and use. This was unusual for any lady forget any common woman.

Robin's suspicions were growing each day as he watched her. And each day she seemed to get stronger, integrate herself further into the group. She would cook instead of Much, especially on days when he had been giving out supplies. She learned a little carpentry from Will, using her own rudimentary skill to help in any little way she could (though more often than not, Will would end up teaching her or sending her away). She beat Allan at cards. She asked John to help train her, as with Djaq. She could hold decent conversations with them all. And still she somehow seemed to avoid Robin as much as possible.

Frustrated with his suspicions being unconfirmed, Robin made up his mind to find out for certain if Jo was Joe or not. He even knew exactly how to do it.

It was nearing afternoon. Jo had moved away from the rest of the group to exercise with a broad sword, she was still getting used to the weight again. Very slowly she was getting herself back up to using it properly.

Robin found her easily, his knowledge of the forest had improved since he had been outlawed. As child however, Joe had always been better.

'I still don't know it is Joe,' he reasoned, 'I might be mistaken... they might be cousins... or something.' He wasn't doing a good job of convincing himself.

He found her apparently fighting with a tree, the sword almost hacking at the trunk.

"You're getting strong," he commented.

She swung round, her stance wide, on the attack, her eyes wide, the was a little perspiration on her brow. She caught sight of him, and let the tip of the sword touch the ground. "Stronger, my friend, stronger."

"Why's that?"

"I don't like to be weak, so I train so I can get stronger. Now I need to recover lost strength."

He nodded, slowly. "That makes sense. Sounds like something a man would say- not a woman."

"Clearly you have spoken little with our lady Marian."

That made him laugh. This woman, whether or not she was Joe, was someone who Robin knew he would eventually have great respect for. He folded his arms, and frowned. First he had to determine whether or not the was his long lost friend.

"You've fought with men, I take it?"

"I told you- my aim is to get stronger, to fight."

"That's a yes then."

"That's a yes."

"Why don't you fight me?"

She frowned. "What?"

"I know you're still injured, so I'll take it easy on you, but you can't loose your hand to hand combat. So… fight me."

"You sure?"

"Punches only and nothing below the belt- I'll make sure I miss your wounds."

She smirked. It was the annoying knowing smirk. She threw the broad sword to one side, put her left foot before her right, raised her fists and lifted her shoulders. "Tell you what," she told him, "I'll be fair. Even if I am injured- you can swing first."

"Swing? Not punch?"

She said nothing, her eyes were trained on him, more specifically his torso. Convinced she was planning an attack he swung a punch at her. He hit… air. She had dodged the punch. He tried again, another miss. Again, and again and again. The pattern soon became apparent. He punched she dodged. She wasn't tiring- he was.

"Will you fight!" he was getting frustrated.

"All right," that smirk…

She swung out, he didn't dodge it in time, her fist, unusually large for a females, made contact with the side of his face. He tried to hit her again, this time her just caught her chin. By this point the punches were no longer swung out, they were jabbed. Then almost by instinct, Jo dropped her hands and rammed into his stomach taking him down.

Robin felt almost transported back in time. He felt about ten years old again, fighting his friend Joe Hunter, because of an off handed comment. Jo herself seemed to be feeling the same. The fight was different now, they were closer, no punches were being thrown, now it was a case of who could over power the other; a wrestling match.

Over and over they went, neither caring for injury or otherwise. Finally Jo landed herself on top of his chest, his arms were pined to his sides, and her right hand poised to punch him. She grinned at him, without thinking she crowed!

"Say it say it say it! Joe's the best! I win- you loose-"

She cut herself off, her eyes were wide. The voice. That voice. She hadn't used it properly for ages. It was Joe's voice. Came to her as naturally as breathing. She had not even noticed the change in quality.

Beneath her Robin was grinning. Just then it was from happiness. His suspicions had been confirmed. One of his best friends was back. He didn't care what form it was in.

Jo on the other hand translated that grin to say 'I have you now' and it was in no way a pleasant one. She slowly got off him, her eyes hooded. She stepped to the side.

"Jo-"

She ran. She was faster than when Robin remembered her. He was stunned for a moment, the took off after her. He had to follow by sound, she was out of sight very quickly. He kept catching sight of her rounding trees or kicking up leaves as she ran. His reasoning was the idea that she would soon run out of energy.

Soon even Robin had to admit defeat. The sounds were becoming echoes, she was getting further away, and soon it was impossible to follow. He had forgotten how fast Jo had been, how much energy he had retained as a child, out stripping himself and Much very quickly and above all- her close relationship to the forest. Long before the idea of outlaws living in the forest had become a popular idea.

He should have known.

Defeated, depressed and confused, Robin made his way back to the camp. He had no idea what he was going to tell his friends when Jo didn't reappear. Djaq was going to be utterly furious. He knew that.

By the time he had returned, Djaq had too, along with Will. The two of them were discussing something in low rapid voices and didn't even hear their leader striding towards them.

"Hey," he said mildly, picking up a half sharpened arrow, crouching beside the fire, sharpening the tip.

The two jumped a little, then laughed nervously. Which was when Djaq glanced around.

"Where's Jo?"

Robin shrugged, not saying anything. Avoiding Djaq's eye. She narrowed her glare. "Robin…"

"What? What makes you think I know anything?"

"You didn't look at her and you didn't say anything," pointed out Will, listlessly, "you can be pretty easy to read sometimes."

Robin looked up at the carpenter and rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know… she ran off."

Djaq was on her feet in an instant. When someone was under her care, she more or less adopted them for the time they were her patients. "When?"

"Just now… we… had… a disagreement."

"What about?"

Robin refused to say anything else on the matter. No matter how much Djaq and Will pushed them. Eventually Will persuaded Djaq to back off. He could see something bothering his friend and leader. As much as he wished he could know what, he knew that would be impossible until he told them.

"She's going to be worse," growled Djaq finally, sitting down.

"I know."

"She'll have to stay here longer."

"I don't mind."

"Go out and find her!" snapped Djaq.

"Oh she'll be fine," he told her, muttering, "he always was…"

"What?" sighed Djaq.

"I said she'll be fine. She's hardly a delicate flower."

Djaq stared at Robin, let out a gust of impatient air and stormed away.

"Where are you going?" called Robin, worried.

"To find Jo- I wouldn't risk her well being at the moment."

"You won't find here!"

She muttered something, but Robin never caught it. Before he could ask she was gone. Will hadn't made a move, he was carving something. He glanced up at Robin for a moment, then looked away shaking his head.

"What?" Robin asked.

Will just shook his head.

"What?!"

"We have Marian and Djaq in our lives, Robin… you would have thought you were used to women like that."

Robin sighed and looked away. They had no idea. Neither did he to be perfectly honest.

It didn't take too long, before the rest of the gang had reappeared, Djaq arrived back with a sleepy Jo. Djaq lay her down, and examined her wounds to make sure they had not reopened.

Robin got lucky- she was perfectly fine, if somewhat dehydrated. She was given treated water, but otherwise she felt fine. She refused to look at Robin at all.

That evening, at dinner, Robin sat apart from the rest of his gang, neglecting to notice that Jo was doing precisely the same thing. Neither of the two said a word to each other or anyone else there. The rest of the gang sensed something, they simply were not certain what it was. Animosity? Anger? Hatred? None were the same, but each could be confused with the other.

This silence between them lasted a further two days. Jo's apparent training became long, more strenuous. John came looking for her at one point and found her lying on the floor, covered in sweat, her eyes closed gently. He had rushed towards her fearing the worst only to stop in his tracks when she leapt to her feet, and picked up her sword and turned to the tree she apparently had depicted as someone she hated.

The result of the training showed very quickly. She had been very weak when she arrived. Now with the care given by the group, especially Djaq, and her practises, she was as strong as most young men.

Over those two days, Jo talked very little. When she did speak she was responsive and as engaging as ever, as though nothing was wrong. Everyone this was hardly the case.

It was during this time that Robin felt torn. He had discovered his best friend since he was a child was still alive. But not in the form that he had expected, he knew his friend's deepest darkest secret. He wanted to tell Much, confide in him what he had found out about their common friend. He simply wasn't sure how Much would react to the idea that male Joe was actually female Jo. Or even how Jo would react to him for telling… she already wasn't talking to him for finding out her secret without her telling him.

Now that he didn't understand. He now knew his best friend had lied to him from the very beginning, about who he- she was. And still he felt like he knew her. He knew her hopes, her dreams, aspirations and loves. He knew her personality, how protective she was, how she loved, how she cared. He doubted that would change if Jo had been a he or a she. All those years they had spent together, hiding, teasing, laughing, they had to count for something.

He owed Jo for all those years together. For the time being, he would keep her secret. That did not mean his curiosity for why she lied was not there.

It was the second day after he had found out her secret, his frustration had reached breaking point. He nearly told Much who Jo was, then changed his mind at the last moment, and changed the subject. As angry as he was, Jo was still Joe… his nest friend he could betray him… or her…

It was that same moment he resolved to confront Jo, speak to her, find her own reasons for lying to them… to him for all those years.

They arrived back at the camp after a highway robbery, in high spirits. They had enough for themselves and more than enough to share around. Perhaps it was a combination of feeling optimistic and the conviction that he had to make things right that made him pull Jo aside when they got back to camp.

She had been cooking some sort of rabbit stew, it was nearly finished when they had gotten back. She had asked Much if he could keep an eye on it for her while she went for a walk. If their past was anything to go by, it meant that she was avoiding Robin, and he knew it. He wasn't about to let her get away with it.

He slipped out while his friends set about preparing the rest of the meal, and stowing away much of their newly found treasure to give out on a later date. It didn't take him long to find Jo. She never seemed to have lost her Joe traits, when she left somewhere she always seemed to instinctively head North, and that was where Robin found her. Sitting beneath a giant oak tree, at the roots, staring skyward, only to have her sight of the clouds and then sun blocked by the lush green leaves.

He didn't speak until he was right beside her, keeping his steps as silent as possible. If she even heard him she'd run, and he could not have that. He was almost beside her when the tension in his throat burst out into the world as a statement.

"You like the forest don't you?"

She started, looked up and made to run away. But Robin was faster now, faster than she was probably expecting. His hand lashed out, grabbing her wrist and pulled her back into place. His fingers locked around her boney wrist, he refused to let go. Not until she explained herself.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, hanging her head, she knew when she was caught.

"I want to know who you are."

"Josephine Hunter, Jo for short."

"And you've always been Jo? Ever since you were little?"

Her eyes flashed as she looked to him. "Yes, I've always been Jo, even before you met me, by the pond and I beat you. I've been Jo since my parents named me. I have always been Jo!"

"Jo the woman… or Joe my friend."

"What's the difference? They're both me aren't they?"

"What do you mean what's the difference? There's a big difference! The Joe I knew was male-"

"No, the Joe you knew was a female in disguise as a male. No matter how you look at it Robin… I'm the same damn person. Aren't I?"

Robin stared at her. Then realisation washed over him. He dropped her wrist, she didn't run, she stayed her ground. It explained why she could wait to get her revenge… it explained the closeness that Marian and she had to each other… it explained the resistance to bath with himself and Much… and it explained so much more besides. He was almost shocked that he had never noticed it before.

He looked up at Jo, glaring at her. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you lie to me?"

"It's not like I wanted to-"

"Why?!"

"It wasn't my idea… father… I was the oldest born, by the time we got to Locksley I had two younger sisters, a year later another sister. So Father decided it was best for me to pretend to be a boy. So I could get a job, help support the family. I was old enough to understand a secret and young enough for it to not to make a difference for the locals. Besides… I had grown up wearing male clothing anyway. It wasn't my choice Robin, I had to lie, to keep my family safe and keep the afloat. Taxes might be harder now, but they weren't exactly easy in the past."

"So why didn't you tell me? When I was old enough… why didn't you confide in me? I could keep your secret-"

Jo was already laughing. "Yes you would have keep my secret. You would have kept my secret within a week of meeting me. You're loyal to fault sometimes, Robin." She sighed and shook her head. "But would you have looked at me the same? Would you have treated me the same? Would we have been so close? I kept the secret from public to help my family… I kept the secret from you and Much so I could keep my friends. It was selfish, but I don't regret it. I got my childhood back thanks to that… something I never could have had if I had told you."

"But-"

"Look me in the eye and tell me nothing would have changed. Tell me we still would have fought, hunted, pranked… everything in our past that you hold dear."

He looked at her. He met her gaze. But he could not honestly say what she was asking of him. Again she shook her head, her smile was sad. She said nothing in reply, and left him to his own thoughts. He made no movement to stop her. He suddenly felt like he had no right.

He sat heavily, fingers running through his hair. It hurt… the idea that had Jo been honest with him, it was unlikely that they would have continued to be so close. He wasn't sure if he should feel betrayed or relieved. He simply could not make up his mind.

Groaning, he got to his feet. He'd make up his mind eventually… either way… no matter what form it was in… he had Joe- Jo back in his life. If it was to embrace her as a friend once more or come to know her again if he chose to forgive her, he wasn't entirely sure. But there was time for that.

Or so he thought.

That same evening as they sat around the camp fire, eating, talking and generally being with each other after a very fruitful day, the mood was light. Jo sat a little apart from the others, her face bathed in the warm light of the fire as she laughed or argued with them. Still from the sidelines, still welcome among them. Robin on the other hand was still annoyed, though this time with himself. He repeated the same thing he would do if he were angry with any other person, he sat apart from the rest, in the shadows.

Suddenly Jo butted in.

"Uh… I need to tell guys something?" she started, somewhat timidly.

All attention focused on her. She seemed to struggle for a moment, flushing under the attention.

"Go on…" encouraged John.

"I… uh… yes… I intend to leave you tomorrow," she said finally, "I feel like a burden here, so I figure I can probably be of more use in town. Maybe not to you in particularly, but to the people in general. You don't have to worry about me giving you away or anything," she added quickly, "I'd never do that, not with England the way it is…"

Allan was laughing. "I wouldn't have you down as a traitor, I'm not being funny, but you don't look much like one."

"How do you know what a traitor looks like?" she chided.

He stopped, frowned then shrugged. "Fair point…"

"Where will you go?" asked Robin, curiously.

Jo looked up at him, her eyes met his even from the gloom he was concealing himself in. She smirked. "I… still have my own contacts," she replied, "I haven't been away for all that long."

As the chatter turned to how they were going to get Jo away from there, how she could contact them again, and so forth, Robin's expression soured. He didn't like the tone or implication that her answer had. He couldn't help but wonder what on earth she actually meant.

The next morning, Robin took it on himself to leave Jo away from their hide out blind folded on Vanora. She bid a fond farewell to each of the gang, in particular to Djaq. The two women promised to keep contact though how was anyone's guess.

"I liked having another woman here," commented Djaq, watching Robin lead her away, taking the reigns of the horse.

"Yeah… she was interesting," agreed John.

"I'm gonna miss her cooking," sighed Allan.

"You really only think about your stomach," growled John, rolling his eyes, "c'mon, work to be done."

After about half an hour of walking in silence, the two were on the main road within the confines on Nottingham, no tax collectors to interrupt her. Robin helped her down and untied her blindfold.

She looked at him, almost as though she was trying to figure out what to say, then changed her mind and made to hoist herself back into the saddle.

"Uh… Jo!" started Robin.

"What?" She looked at him.

He lifted something from around his neck. A cord, with a bow and arrow carved into it. He placed it around her neck. "Hide it," he warned her, "that means your under my protection, and where ever you are my allies will know it."

She looked at it, then smiled, and tucked it into her shirt, hiding it successfully. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, Robin," she said, turning to climb onto her mare, "I'll… I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah…" was all he could muster in reply.

She looked at him one more time, then kicked her heels into Vanora's side, and she was off almost immediately into a gallop heading towards to castle.

Robin hoped that she found what she was looking for. He hoped that this wasn't really the last time he'd see her.

*

By the time Robin arrived back at the camp, he found Much sitting muttering to himself as he stirred the broth, with little meat about that was all they could muster.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he sat beside his friend.

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"It's not nothing."

"Well… it's Jo, I know I've seen her somewhere before. And I just can't put my finger on it! Now she's gone it's bothering me more than ever. Every single time I reach a conclusion I dismiss it, because it's too impossible or just plain ridiculous."

Robin sighed, running his hand through his hair. This was bordering on cruelty to poor Much. They both had known Jo when she was Joe… it was only right that he tell Much what he knew. He got the feeling that now that she had openly told Robin her secret, it was now all right for Much to. But for the time being, the secret had to be kept between himself and Much.

"What… what if I told you I knew where we knew her from?"

"You do?!"

"Yeah I do."

"Where?!"

Robin looked at his long time friend. Much looked like a strange cross between excited and relieved to know that someone could explain this puzzle to him. Robin wasn't looking foreword to the reaction. "I don't know how to put this… do you remember Joe?"

"Yes the girl who just- oh you mean Joe! Coarse I do! We haven't heard from him in ages-"

"That's the thing… Joe we knew since we were children… was Jo the woman who just left."

Much looked perplexed.

Robin proceeded to explain in detail what Jo had explained herself and how Robin had come to find out the secret for himself. Much nodded along, keeping quiet as Robin explained. When Robin finally came to a close he had been half expecting anger, outrage… or something along those lines. Instead, Much was quite calm, still considering what he had just been told.

It was so quiet for a few moments that he could hear the animals and birds in the trees around him. And finally, Much shrugged.

"What's the really surprising thing," he started, "is that I guess I'm not really that surprised."

Robin's eyes bulged. Simple Much, poor simple Much was taking this much better than he had. "What?!"

"Think about it… it explains everything doesn't it? I mean, what man do you know doesn't go along with a woman's advances after the age of sixteen? I'd never, in my entire life of knowing Joe the man, known him to have kissed a woman, forget anything else, or even commented on a woman's appearance. Now that I know that he is actually a she… it all makes sense."

"And… you're not angry she kept it a secret from us?"

"No way! She did what she had to! It was to look after her family, it's no different to what we're doing, only at a smaller scale. And she never actually lied to us… she just never corrected us." Much paused, looking skyward. "I wish I'd known before… I was worried about hi- her since we got back… still, good to know that he- she's safe." He returned to minding the broth, leaving Robin with a lot to think about.

Much's simple was of looking at things stunned him. Why couldn't he have thought of it that way? Why did he have to get so angry about it? Made such a mess of things? Much was right… he had been worried about her, regardless of what sex he remembered her being, he had been worried. And regardless of gender, he had liked her, her personality, her antics- everything. From what he had seen her personality had never changed, she had always been the same person.

Robin got up. "I need a walk," he grumbled, he wandered away as Much just waved after him cursing the broth for not doing it right (what ever it was).

The leader of the outlaws was starting to feel monumentally stupid. He couldn't help but wander if he had lost one of his best friends.


	4. New Beginnings with Old Friends

A/N: Guy's, with this finished, I would love to know what you thought about it. Thank you!

Chapter 3

New Beginnings with Old Friends

Months pass. The group heard very little from Jo. What they had heard was good news. Any little tid bits of information she could gather from working in the castle she'd try and send along to them, using an old, bordering on childish, code she, Robin and Much had used as children. These notes were few and far between, but what information she could give was useful in its own way.

What they could gather was that she was working in the kitchens as a cook, not as a maid. For which Robin and Much were grateful for, neither could imagine her being able to face either the sheriff or Gisborne again. Though on the upside, she was able to see Marian quite often though not as often as either woman would have liked.

As for Robin and Much, the two had decided until Jo told them otherwise, they would not tell the others of their past with the woman, just in case. It was no longer an issue for Robin and they both doubted that she would mind so much, but it was a show of good faith for them both. There was still a feeling of comradeship, and the two men hoped that Jo could feel that too.

As those months passed, the gang intervened with gold, plots, and even managed to stop Marian's marriage to Gisborne when they discovered that the king coming to Nottingham was in fact a fake.

In fact it was only a matter of days afterwards that Jo returned to them. And not in a dissimilar state to what she had been the first time round.

It was John and Robin that found her this time. The two were out scouting, having heard a noise near by, which was suspicious considering how late it was. It was John who spotted Vanora, he had looked after the large chestnut mare when Jo had been unable to and could spot her a mile off.

"Robin, we have a problem," John started, pointed towards Vanora, who whinnied at them, but refused to move.

Robin looked over, his eyes widened. "Oh not again…" he grumbled as the two rushed over.

It was Jo again, she had longer hair and wore a dress, but it was her. Not was bruised or battered, but she had a nasty gash on the back of her head. Robin checked her breathing and her pulse. The pulse was a little erratic but her breathing was normal. He picked her up gently, she moaned a little.

"It's all right," he muttered, "you're safe."

She didn't opened her eyes, but it seemed to Robin she was smiling.

John took Vanora's reigns and they brought the two females back to camp to be looked over by Djaq.

The entire gang were at the camp this time, and they all stood when they saw their leader and second in command come back with a person and a horse. Djaq, like John, immediately recognised Vanora, and thus recognised the smaller figure of Jo in Robin's arms.

She immediately set up the spare beds as Robin approached to lay his friend down.

"Is she all right?" he asked, concerned.

Djaq examined Jo's head, cleaning the wound slowly. She nodded. "She'll be fine. She just needs rest, she's a little concussed at the moment, she might be confused when she wakes up, but there's no serious damage done here."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "How long?"

"Tomorrow morning I think. I'll watch her, don't worry."

Just as Djaq predicted, Jo was awake the next morning as the group moved around in their daily routine. Allan saw her move and was by her side to try and help her sit up. Almost in a repeat of what had happened before, Jo grabbed the knife hidden in her waist band and held it at his throat. As her vision cleared, and Allan calmly tried to explain the situation, she relaxed again, dropping the knife and lying back down.

"Water?" she rasped.

"Right, yes, water," agreed Allan and scarpered to get her some. When he returned Djaq had joined the injured young woman.

"You're looking more feminine," Jo was commenting, to the Sarcaren, "it suits you."

"Look at you, in a dress, all that hair."

"I got lazy- thanks Allan… sorry about earlier."

Allan rubbed his neck. "I'm not being funny, but you're scary when you don't know what's going on."

Jo laughed. "What can I say? I'm on the defensive most of the time."

The rest of the gang quickly came aware of the revival and came to sit around her bed, to find out what had happened. Robin kept his distance, still not sure how Jo was going to react to him, if she had forgiven him for his harsh reaction.

Having been updated on what had happened with everyone there, Jo finally told her own story.

"It's a little embarrassing," she admitted, "you know I was working in the castle right? In the kitchens?" There was nodding. "It meant I've had access to good food and lots of it. You wouldn't believe how they eat in the castle, its sickening. So I end up stealing more than my fair share, and handing it out. Like what you do just on a smaller scale. I can't help everyone, so I tend to help the orphans that try and get the garbage scarps. They eat well, I eat well and I feel like I'm doing something to help. Only last night…" she sighed. "Things went wrong. I went to meet the children at the edge of time. I always change the place and the time, but it's never in town. Figure its safer, especially if I can't move camp-" she cut herself off, "speaking of which, nice camouflage." She was very impressed with their new, permanent, camp site.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Allan was impatient.

"Anyway, some of the guards came along, one of the recognised me and gave chase. The children dispersed with the food, and I legged it. I got to the stables and managed to get Vanora out, ran for it. But they sent men after us. I fell off Vanora at one point, and just carried on running. I ended up falling off an escarpment, which is what injured me. It saved my life too, they never found me. I dunno how Nora did… but she found me, and the last thing I remember and getting onto her back. I think she just tried to find her way back to the old camp and ended up… here." She smiled around at them.

Robin shook his head and got up walking towards them. "We always seem to find you injured… if it's not a fight, it's a stupid accident."

"Well somethings just don't change do they," grinned Much, he looked at Jo, "oh yeah… Robin told me about… yeah…" he flushed red.

Jo beamed. "I'm glad he did!" she reached out to hug him, "I don't have to act so cold now. You're not angry with me are you?"

"Coarse not! I get it," he returned the embrace as gently as he could, worried for his friend's safety.

Around them, the rest of the gang looked confused.

"Uh…" started Allan, "anyone want to include us in this… reunion?"

Jo laughed and lay down again. "Robin, Much, this is your job… I think I need a little more rest."

"Right!" announced Djaq, "leave now."

They left the women alone as Djaq checked her head wound. She gave Jo another herbal drink, this one to ease pan, though a side effect seemed to be drowsiness. Then joined the others.

It was Robin who took it on himself to explain their relationship to Jo, and why she did what she did. He could not help but glance at Jo every so often as he spoke, hoping she understood that he was no longer bitter. At about half way through she met his gaze and smiled before laying down to sleep. Robin relaxed. That was enough. Sometimes words were too much and confused the matter more, he knew Jo had forgiven him for reacting so badly and that she knew she had been forgiven for lying to her friends.

"It explains why she's so handy with a sword," commented Will once they had finished, "most normal women never even look at a sword unless its at a tournament, but men… we pick it up. Besides, there is a similarity between Djaq and Jo."

Djaq grinned. "Sometimes being male helps," she shrugged, "other times it's a pain."

The men around her laughed as Robin just smiled. He felt more contented, almost as though his past was meeting his present. All he needed was to have Marian at his side, as his wife and it would be complete. That and having King Richard back on the throne, but that was a little too farfetched. He'd be content with just having his friends and his lover with him until England could be restored.

*

Evening fell on the camp, the group had finished eating and were sharing out a bottle of wine they had been able to swipe from a raid a day previously. Robin took it on himself to take a cup up for Jo considering she had been banned from getting out of bed for at least two days.

"Here," he grinned, handing her glass.

"Oooh," she took the cup and peered in, "nice colour… where'd you get it?"

"Some lord visiting the sheriff," he shrugged, "here's a toast, to friends of the past helping in the future!"

"To friends!" she agreed, knocking their cups together, taking a small sip of her own. "Mmm, that's good! Damn I hate the upper classes sometimes. Then I remember Marian, so I change my mind."

"And me?"

"What about you? I can still beat your ass! You en't better than I am."

Robin laughed. Somethings really don't change.

He paused then, "join us."

"What?"

"Join us! You can't go back to the castle, and there aren't too many other places you can go. I mean Joe has a bounty on his head and Josephine has been caught stealing food from the castle, you're going to have to go real lengths to cover up who you are if you want to go back."

She sighed. "I might have to… I can't Robin."

"What? Why not?!"

"You don't understand, I'd love to, honest to God I wish I could but-"

"What's happened?"

"I'm pregnant," she snapped finally.

He stared at her. This was a joke. Surely it was a joke… the fact that Joe was in fact a Jo was one thing… but to have her being pregnant… that just seemed to far out in the realms of the impossible to him. "You… you're kidding?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not. I'm pregnant. I'm not keeping it though. I'll have it, but I… I have to give it away. It's the only way it can have a proper life."

"How did it… happened?"

"Well you see when a man and woman-"

"Jo, this isn't a joke. What happened?"

She scowled. "It happened in Scotland. I got married. When I first met him he was lovely, months on he was still great. He helped me try and make truces with the tribes, but it didn't work. So he expected me to stay home and be a good house wife," Robin snorted. "I got annoyed, kept telling him that wasn't the way I was brought up, and I was not going to live like that. He knew I was coming to England from the beginning. He started getting abusive. So I left."

"You left?"

"So much for till death do us part," she grumbled, "I couldn't take it any more, it was time to leave as far as I was concerned. He only managed to hit me a couple of times, but even if I can defend myself, the implication is enough." She sighed and shook her head. "If I had it my way I'd divorce him."

"Divorce?!" Robin was astounded, "but… but that's impossible! You can't, it's not allowed-"

"Then I'll kill him," she snapped, "two months ago he turns up at the castle and demands to see me. They stupidly sent him to my rooms and he raped me. You understand that? The husband that I left in Scotland because he was trying to be abusive raped me. And I am not going to let him get away with him! So excuse me if I want revenge."

She put the cup down and turned away. Robin sighed and stood. He knew all to well when Jo was too angry to talk any more. It was probably because she was hurting from the memory of him, but she was furious. He knew better than try and make it worse. Though he made up his mind to teach the man a lesson once he could find out where he was.

The others looked on as Robin stalked away, but neglected to join the rest of them, while Jo relaxed but looked away from them all. They all looked at much who was shaking his head exasperatedly.

"They argued," he explained.

"So?" asked John.

"It's… when we grew up together, we grew up like brothers. We were always playing tricks on other people, exploring the land for ourselves and stuff like that. Jo was a little different, she… I guess he at the time was always taking things a little further, he didn't have a concept of fear. He was also a favourite of Robin's father. So I guess they were a little closer," strangely Much didn't sound in the least bit jealous, he just spoke as if that was fact. "So when they argued, they refused to talk to each other or anyone else. For a while at least."

Much looked between his two friends. He had been right. Things didn't change, he hadn't expected them to stay the same for so long. He couldn't decide if he liked it or not. He knew exactly how it was going to end. But with Djaq there, he didn't like to say it aloud.

*

The next morning Jo was up and about. She was feeling significantly better and according to Djaq she was more or less recovered, though she'd prefer it if Jo stuck around for a while to keep an eye on her. She agreed… but not readily.

It was about midday. Things were slow for the time being. There were no plots, they had given out what food and money they could, there was nothing to do. Jo had long since given up playing cards with Allan, who kept trying to cheat, only to fail fairly miserably.

"I was male until I was about twenty one," she had grinned, "I do know a few of my own tricks."

So finally she got up and announced to she was going for a walk. The others nodded, only with Djaq calling that if she was gone more than an hour they would come looking for her. Jo just waved and left. Instinctively heading North.

Robin couldn't take it. Neither of them had spoken to each other since she had lost her temper with him over her husband. He understood why she'd want to divorce him, and why she'd want to kill him… but it went against every single religious and moral beliefs he held. He almost could not comprehend it. Marriage was for life, it was a match made in heaven. That's what he had been taught… and then… there were men like that…

He shook his head. He was sick of arguing with the woman. He got to his feet and went after her.

John growled and stood to go after him.

"Wait!" called Much.

John turned to look at him.

"Those two have their own way of sorting things out."

"That was when he thought Jo was a b-"

"She's still the same person," retorted Much, "they'll sort it."

John looked between Much and the retreating back of Robin. He sighed and sat down again. Somethings had to be left only to the people involved, and no one else. If anything happened, it could be sorted when the two returned.

Much was confident they would return united. If not… they were in for a long time of the two complaining about the other and generally causing havoc. They may have been adults, but somethings just don't change.

Robin found her, this time under a beech, a little further off than the oak she had placed herself under before.

He couldn't help it, he stormed over to her, she just looked up, rolling her eyes.

"Leave me alone," she snapped, "I'm not in the mood."

"Mood for what?"

"An attempted battle of wits between the two of us- we both know who's gonna win."

"Oh don't try going all superior on me, Jo. Look at you, just running away from your problems."

"Running away?!" she was already on her feet, they were planted shoulder width apart, she was already ready to fight him again.

"Yeah running away. Wanting a divorce and all that shit- that's running away."

"The bastard raped me!"

"He's your husband! And besides, I know you, you would have beaten any one senseless if-" he never got to finish the sentence, he didn't even know where he was going with it.

Jo lunged at him, her shoulder knocking all the air out of him as he hit the floor. She raised a fist to punch him, only to have him block it, while instead she head butted him, making his vision go blotchy. Even so, he threw out his fist, just grazing her cheek, but it was enough to send her sideways.

The two found themselves wrestling again, trying to get one over on the other. It felt like they were younger, someone had said something insulting and this was the only way to resolve the problem.

Finally Robin pinned Jo to the floor, his fist raised, his teeth clenched. Then, with a sigh, he dropped his hand, and fell off her side ways, lying next to her in the sod.

"What the hell?!" she pushed herself onto her elbow, "why the hell didn't you punch me? Is it coz I'm a girl?"

He looked at her, and snorted shaking his head. "No… I'm aware of your gender, I just don't think of you as a girl… I… just felt bad… I was in the wrong. I'm old enough now to expect retribution if I'm wrong and your right, not to decide who's right or wrong in a fist fight."

"That's mature… sounds weird coming from you…" she dropped onto her back staring up at the green of the leaves and the blue of the sky.

"And… I know very well if I beat you up too badly you'll get me back another way. And I don't want another prank war. The last one ended in disaster."

"Oh come on we were only…" she paused, "holy shit… I was about eighteen… you must have been twenty."

The two looked at each other and started laughing. The memories from the old days washed over them. Finally a truce was called. It was silent, but it was there. They had gotten passed the secrets, the lies and the anger because of them. Now… they could go back to how it was.

"You know… you can't say 'is it coz I'm girl' when you're dressed like that," he pointed out, "you look fairly manly in that."

"Shuddup… you saying I'm ugly?"

"No… not exactly…"

He was gifted with a face full of muck for that. He sighed and looked at her. "You know… that's a really female trait… I dunno why I didn't notice it."

"What?"

"If you beat me, I'd forget about it in hours… I'd beat you, there'd be a revenge waiting for me after about a week."

"So why didn't you notice?"

He shrugged. "To be honest… I was having too much fun messing around with you and Much to notice anything weird about you." He hesitated.

"What?" she rolled onto her stomach.

"I- wait- HEY! Sit up! Something might happen to the-"

"You just wrestled me," she pointed out, "trust me, kids are hardier than you think. And so are pregnant women. So don't go all soft of me."

"Look after yourself for Christ's sake."

"Something's bothering you," she reminded him, sitting up, not wanting to irritate him more than she had to.

"Did Marian know?"

"Uh… yeah I guess she did."

"What?"

"Well she guessed wrong at first… thought I was… thought I was a boy liked other boys."

"Oh…"

"She guessed the rest afterwards. She's kept my secret ever since. It was easier for her to get it I think… definitely easier for her than for you."

He nodded. He couldn't help but feel a little hurt the fact. Even so, he was glad that Jo had some form of outlet to be female when constantly having to be a man. He looked at her. "I don't care any more… I'm just glad you're back, and you're safe and… that you're with the rest of us again, instead of on your own. And what ever you decide with the baby, if you keep it or what ever, I swear I'll help you, I'm pretty sure we all will. I mean Allan comes off as an idiot and Will's sort of inexperienced but-"

"Robin, I get it," she said gently, "honestly I do. But I can't keep it, you know that as well as I do. Maybe in the future I'll have a child… remarry…" she looked at Robin out of the corner of her eye, he just nodded, clearly he wasn't about to spread that she had been married. "Right now? With England the way it is? It's impossible, utterly impossible for me to have a child. I live too dangerously, I take too many things personally and God as my witness I can't stay put if I know something's wrong. So as much as I love it… or want to keep it… it's in the kid's best interest I give it up."

He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He had a gut feeling that with all Jo's background and life style she'd make a great mother. But it was because of those qualities he knew she'd never keep it.

"In that case," he got to his feet, holding his hand out to help her, "we'll find it a mother as soon as we can, if you stay with us."

She pushed his hand away, getting up on her own. "I won't be able to help around a lot before it's born."

"I know, but you can help out in other ways."

"And you won't be able to fight me once I start showing."

"If you piss me off too much I'll make a record of it and I'll beat the crap out of you once you're ready to take it."

"I'll be a hormonal bitch."

"What's changed?"

"Oi!" she smacked him round the face, he ducked, beaming at her. She sighed. "All right! Fine! I'll stay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Never. C'mon, dinner time, and I think it's about time you told the other's about your bun in the oven."

"Shuddup…"

So Jo was reunited with her friends, this time as herself, not as Joe. She became apart of the group, for long into the pregnancy she still helped to hold up carriages, usually as bait. She'd still insist of fighting along side them. Eventually she knew she had to give up. It was a combination of threats from Robin, Djaq and Marian.

Once it was very clear that she was pregnant, she was the one who would physically go into villagers for the distributions, making sure everyone got some, right under the sheriffs men's noses. After all… who suspects the pregnant woman?


End file.
